memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek (novel)
(trade paperback) (mass-market paperback) |pages = 288 |year = 2233, 2258 |stardate = "2233.04", 2258.42 |ISBN = 143915886X (trade paperback) ISBN 1439171254 (hardcover) ISBN 1439194874 (mass-market paperback) ISBN 1439163391 (eBook) (Kindle) |AB abridged = Yes |AB read by = Zachary Quinto |AB runtime = 8 hours and 30 minutes |AB publisher = Simon & Schuster Audio |AB published = |AB ISBN = 0743598342 }} The novelization of ''Star Trek'' is an adaptation of , written by Alan Dean Foster. Published by Pocket Books, the novel was first released in trade paperback in . A mass-market paperback edition was released in . Summary ;From the book jacket: ::"Are you willing to settle for an ordinary life? Or do you think you were meant for something better? Something special?" :One grew up in the cornfields of Iowa, fighting for his independence, for a way out of a life that promised only indifference, aimlessness, and obscurity. ::"You will forever be a child of two worlds. Capable of choosing your own destiny. The only question you face is, which path will you choose?" :The other grew up on the jagged cliffs of the harsh Vulcan desert, fighting for acceptance, for a way to reconcile the logic he was taught with the emotions he felt. :In the far reaches of the galaxy, a machine of war bursts into existence in a place and time it was never meant to be. On a mission of retribution for the destruction of his planet, its half-mad captain seeks the death of every intelligent being, and the annihilation of every civilized world. :Kirk and Spock, two completely different and unyielding personalities, must find a way to lead the only crew, aboard the only ship, that can stop him. Background information * The novel was Foster's first work in the Star Trek universe in almost thirty years. * The announcement of the release and the author was made on . The cover art and the novel's length – roughly 79,000 words – were revealed on . * The novel contains additional scenes that did not make it into the final cut of the movie. * The book also includes numerous subtle hints and passing mentions referring to real-life situations or connecting characters to both real-life to their counterparts (for example, young Spock identifies John Lennon and Paul McCartney, whose partnership was invoked by screenwriters Alex Kurtzman and Roberto Orci as their basis for the Kirk-Spock relationship, as a learning pit answer; Spock Prime responds to Kirk's clear unfamiliarity with Regulation 619 by recalling what little regard "his" Kirk had for such things; Sulu, who was an astroscientist in his first TOS appearance, is stated to have a doctorate in astrophysics; nervously watching the beam-in of Kirk, Spock, and Pike, a description of Dr. McCoy's inner thoughts shows that he doesn't like the transporter any more than the "real" McCoy did). * The novelization was the first Star Trek novel to be released as an audiobook since Epiphany. * A special hardcover edition – limited to 5,000 copies, each signed by Foster – was released through Premiere Collectibles on . * The novel made the New York Times Bestseller list, ranking 15th for Paperback Trade Fiction in the list of , the first Star Trek book to do so in twelve years. The book was already in its fifth printing just nine days after its official release. * In the novel, Nero states that his formal name is Ŏ'ŗên. Cover gallery File:Star Trek (novel) hardback cover.jpg|Limited edition hardback cover File:Star Trek (novel) audiobook cover.jpg|Audiobook cover File:Star Trek (novel) mass-market paperback cover.jpg|Mass-market reprint cover Characters USS Enterprise * * * * * * McKenna * * * Olson * * Puri * USS Kelvin * * Pierre Robau * Pitts Other Federation * (USS Antares) * Tel'Peh (USS Bradbury) * Korax (USS Drake) * Jaxa (USS Endeavor) * Davis (USS Kongo) * Captain Alexander (USS Newton) * Blake (USS Newton) * (USS Odyssey) * McGrath (USS Potemkin) * Fugeman (Regula One) * Burke (Starbase Three) Romulan * Ayel * Nero Other * * Frank – Jim Kirk's stepfather * * Keenser * * Spock Prime * Referenced * Albert Einstein * Alfred Noble * Ashford * Bohr * Caesar * Charles Dodgson * Jim – Winona Kirk's father * John Lennon * * Lal-Kang * Mozart * Paul McCartney * Planck * Rutherford * Skon * Solkar * Spock – an early builder of Vulcan society. Spock's namesake. * Stephen Hawking * Surak * Tiberius Kirk * T'Mer | prev = | next = | series2 = | prev2 = | next2 = Starfleet Academy: The Delta Anomaly (Originally scheduled to be ''Refugees)'' }} de:Star Trek (Roman) fr:Star Trek (roman 2009) Category:Novelizations Category:Audiobooks